Alone Tonight
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: After Ross finds out that Monica and Chandler have a secret thing going, he bans them from seeing each other and monitors them 24/7 to ensure it. Will he come around and let them be together? To be continued if you enjoy it. I'll rate it T since I'm not sure if I want to put smut in later chapters, I might.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Inspired by the lyric "Restless hearts sleep alone tonight" in 'Faithfully' by Journey. Set in season 5, when Ross finds out about Monica and Chandler dating. He isn't happy about it. Also, I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed but I really wanted to get it out there today since I won't be able to use my computer until about Thursday, so don't expect any updates from me until then since my charger is broken. I'll definitely try and get it fixed before then, but no promises. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

Monica tossed and turned in her bed and rolled back over onto her left, then onto her right. Frustrated, she sat up and fluffed her pillow again. She plopped back down onto it, but still she couldn't get comfortable. She sighed, frustrated, and mentally cursed her brother for doing this to her.

Meanwhile, across the hall in the next apartment, Chandler stared up at the ceiling in distress. Ross was his best friend, why was he doing this to him? Chandler rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Then he rolled onto his left and hugged his pillow to his chest, as if that would change things. He sighed in defeat and sat up straight, thinking about going over to Monica's, but he knew that wouldn't work.

Monica got up and left her bedroom, walking out into the kitchen. Her brother Ross awoke from where he was sleeping on the couch.

"Monica?" he muttered drowsily. "Where are you going? You aren't trying to go over to Chandler's, are you?" Monica rolled her eyes, clearly irritated.

"No, Ross. I was getting some warm milk and honey because I can't sleep. And God, stop being so controlling." Now it was Ross's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm not being controlling, I'm being a good older brother." He stated defensively.

"You're not being controlling? Do you hear yourself right now?" Monica let out an appalled little snort. "You have got to be kidding me. You are sleeping in my apartment to ensure that I don't see Chandler tonight, and you have been doing the same for three days. You are pushing your way in between us every time we even stand next to each other, and you make sure nobody ever leaves us alone. You don't call that controlling? What kind of a world do you live in?"

"Go back to sleep, Mon." Ross replied, laying back down on the couch. Monica shook her head in awe and made her way back into her bedroom with her milk and honey.

Chandler secretly hoped that Ross would give it up, but he knew from experience how stubborn Ross could be. How stubborn all the Gellers could be, actually. He just wished his former college roommate would let this one go! Disgusted, he thought back to three days ago (yes, that's right, he and Monica had been living under Ross's constant torturous surveillance for three days now).

_The door burst open and got stuck since the chain was on. Monica and Chandler quickly broke apart and stood up quickly buttoning their shirts back up and looking over to the door in panic._

"_Chandler! I saw what you were doing through the window! I saw what you were doing to my sister, now get out here!" an angry Ross yelled through the crack that the door was open. Chandler made a quick, snarky comment to Monica about how he thought this was the end of their relationship and placed a quick kiss on her lips before attempting to climb out the window. Monica stopped him and led him back over to the door, which she opened to an enraged Ross._

"_Hey, Ross. What's up, bro?" She casually put an hand on her hip and tried to act natural. Ross ran straight for Chandler, chasing him around the room._

"_What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. Joey and Rachel rushed in from next door, wondering what all the commotion was about. Chandler and Joey whispered to each other._

"_I thought you were my best friend, this is my sister!" Ross exclaimed. "My best friend and my sister, I cannot believe this!"_

"_Look, we're not just messing around!" Chandler jumped in. "I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her!" Monica looked at Ross anxiously._

"_I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way." She took his hand. "Sorry, but it's true, I love him too." Chandler put an arm around her from behind. Ross continued looking angry however._

"_I don't care! You guys cannot see each other anymore! And I'll make sure of it." With that, he planted himself firmly between them, and that was that._

Chandler sighed, upset at the memory. Ever since then, Ross had constantly been checking up on them and it was really annoying. No, it was more than annoying, it was sickening. He couldn't even talk to Monica privately, they couldn't even discuss this. Were they broken up? He had no way of knowing.

Back in apartment 20, Monica came back into the living room.

"Ross, please. Please let us be together. I love Chandler."

"Monica, I've told you this before! NO!"

"But Ross!" Monica whined. "It's not your choice!"

"I don't care." Ross stared at her sternly.

Monica walked back into her bedroom, slammed the door, fell onto her bed and started sobbing. On the other side of the door, Ross sighed. He could hear her crying. Did she really love him that much? She couldn't! Was it wrong of him to do this? No, he just wanted what was best for her. Was he being selfish? He thought he was being generous, by protecting her from Chandler. He knew what a commitment phobe his best friend was! He sighed, rolled over and went back to sleep. Chandler didn't fall asleep for the third night in a row, and neither did Monica.

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reading! Review! Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about updating so late, I ****usually do way more often, but I haven't been able to use my laptop until now, plus school has started up again for me, I'm a sophomore and my exams are really getting serious this year so I have a lot to do. But anyway, here's chapter two of 'Alone Tonight'. I hope you like it! Leave me reviews, if you have some ideas please let me know what they are since I have a mild case of writer's block. I know where I want to go with this, but I don't know what exactly to put in between etc. Although I do think I have a good idea for the next chapter… Anyway, here you go.**

Monica woke up with bags under her eyes. She had finally gotten to sleep about a half hour ago, but now she was woken due to a loud thump. She rushed groggily out into the living room of the apartment and saw Chandler on the floor and Ross slowly waking up and looking around in confusion. As soon as Ross saw that Chandler and Monica were in the same room together, he started jumping to conclusions and freaking out.

"Did you guys sleep together while I was asleep? Are you taking advantage of the fact that I'm a heavy sleeper and _maybe_ a little bit of a snorer? Should I stay awake from now on? Is that what you guys want? For me to get no more sleep? Huh?" They listened to him rant for a while, but Monica couldn't take much more of this. Chandler looked panicked, shrinking back against the floor (she still couldn't figure out why he was on it in the first place), so she knew he wouldn't be doing much and finally spoke up.

"Would that be so bad? Getting no more sleep, I mean! I've had to deal with that for three nights now, Ross! And guess what? That's your fault!"

"You're just being a girl about this, Monica. I want what's best for you."

"No, you don't! You want what's best for YOU! Why can't you just give it a rest?" Ross gave a condescending chuckle.

"No, Mon. You're wrong."

"Actually, Ross, I haven't been able to sleep either." Chandler spoke up in a small voice, and immediately regretted it because Ross shot him a poisonous look.

"Yeah, well everyone knows you're not much of a man."

"Hey!" Chandler looked truly hurt.

"Enough, Ross! Why are you being so mean?" Monica cried at him and tears of frustration began forming in her eyes. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only one so distraught over this, though. Chandler hadn't been able to sleep either, which meant he actually loved her, didn't it? A small smile began to form on her lips. Chandler noticed it, and while he didn't know why she was smiling at a time like this, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile. He caught her eye. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Ross either.

"Are you guys sending secret facial expression signals? No more of this, okay? If I ever catch you guys while I'm sleeping again, I will kill you, Chandler. Are we clear?"

"Ross, we didn't sleep together!" Chandler protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of my sight, Chandler." Chandler sighed in frustration and finally got up off the floor and walked over to the door to the apartment. Opening it, he turned around one more time. Monica had followed him to the door.

"I was coming over to see you. I knew Ross was a heavy sleeper. I accidentally tripped, though." There was the explanation. He had tripped and fallen on the floor. Monica was upset, but she couldn't help but laugh at Chandler's clumsiness.

"Way to go, Chandler." She punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't think I can't hear you guys!" Ross yelled in a sleepy, warning tone of voice. He had flopped back onto the couch and was on the brink of falling back asleep.

"Alright." Monica pushed Chandler out the door and shut the door behind him. Then she stomped back to her room and began sorting her clothing by date of buying it because she needed to take her mind off of things for a while. Not that it really worked. An hour and a half later that was finished and she couldn't think of anything else that needed sorting since her room was already so clean, so she sat back down on her bed and sighed.

Ross was her brother. If he really wanted what was best for her, he would let her be happy. She thought about calling her parents but then she changed her mind about that because she was sure they would just say that whatever Ross did had good reason. She was on the verge of tears now. Her own family was causing her so much unhappiness, it was unbelievable.

Back in his apartment, Chandler sat thinking about the same things. Ross was his best friend, but he sure wasn't acting like it right now. This was exactly the reason they hadn't wanted to tell Ross; he knew exactly how he would react. If only Ross hadn't been in that stupid apartment across from theirs, then he wouldn't have seen them and they could still be happy. But of course not, every time something goes well for Chandler there has to be something to ruin it. He had just hoped that something would never be his best friend.

At that moment Joey walked out of his bedroom and noticed his roommate sitting on the couch looking fed up.

"Chandler? What's up, buddy?" Chandler sighed.

"Nothing, Ross is just being irritating."

"Oh, he's still caught up on that whole thing, huh?"

"Yeah." They were silent for a while, but then Chandler spoke again. "Hey, Joe, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah sure man, what's up?"

"Well…"

**Author's Note:**** If you want to see what Chandler is going to ask Joey to do for him, review! Thanks guys! Your reviews make me so happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** I'M SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I've just been so busy with school and stuff and I really don't have a lot of time right now! I'm back now for another chapter, but I feel awful and I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, without much more of this talking, let's get to the next chapter. Thanks all you guys for your reviews, keep it up! It motivates me. And also I have a feeling you'll like this chapter…**

…"Hey, Joe, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah sure man, what's up?"

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you could cover for me and Monica? It's just that we really need to spend time together again. I feel like I'm dying, man!" Joey looked thoughtful.

"Well, I guess I could but how can we make Ross think that I'm not just covering for you guys? You know he'll be suspicious, and he's all smart and stuff, y'know?"

"I know. He's really being a jerk. Ugh, but we'll have to think of something! I can't live like this. Don't you know what it's like to want to spend every waking moment with a person?"

"Well…" Joey bit his lip, embarrassed, and averted his gaze.

"No, of course you don't, I'm sorry, Joe. But I'm in love and that's what it feels like, you know what I mean? And I can't do exactly that: spend time with her. It's tearing me apart, man."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I'll try to help you as much as I can, alright?"

"Alright, thanks man."

"Yeah, sure," Joey responded lightly. "Now come here." Chandler grinned and they shared a man-hug, and he smiled for once, feeling confident that maybe they could figure this out, all together. He decided it would be best to talk to Rachel and Phoebe too, so he called all of them and arranged a meeting at Central Perk, making sure one of them invited Monica.

Half an hour later, they were all gathered on their signature couch in the center of the coffee shop.

"Oh, this is tough. I know from experience how insistent Ross can be when he really puts his mind to something." Rachel shook her head in dismay and tossed Chandler and Monica each a sympathetic look, who were sitting on opposite ends of the couch just in case Ross walked in, which could be at any moment. In fact none of them really knew what he was up to, last they had seen was him watching TV at Monica's apartment when she had left with Rachel and Ross had warned Rachel to make sure they didn't try anything. Ross was even calling down to Central Perk every few minutes and asking Gunther to give him a report, but of course none of the others knew this.

"Hey, Rachel, that's true, Ross is stubborn, but so am I! All Gellers are. And I'm not giving up!" Monica practically yelled at her and then rested back against the couch, pressing two fingers against her temples trying to fight the headache brought on by all the stress her brother was causing her. She almost wished he had never become part of the little group; he was just being so problematic at the moment, and she had never hated him more, as much as she hated to say so. Of course all siblings fought, and all older brothers were protective, but this? This was extreme.

"Okay, here's the plan, guys. Monica, Rachel and I will take you out shopping in Manhattan tomorrow, alright? And Joey, you take Chandler out for pizza. That way, Ross will think you guys aren't even together, but in reality, we'll rent you guys a motel and stand guard in case Ross decides to call, so we can warn you. Sound good?" Phoebe suggested firmly.

"I guess, but what if Ross wants to make sure we aren't doing anything he wouldn't like and decides to call, like, every five minutes? I wouldn't put it past him." Monica responded morosely. Behind them, Gunther smirked. If only they knew that that was exactly what Ross was doing!

"Well, if he does that we'll deal with it then. He needs to get it through his thick skull! He can't keep you two apart, no one can!" Phoebe protested, and Chandler and Monica shared a worried look.

"I guess…" Monica reluctantly agreed, because she really did want to be with her true love, Chandler, more than anything. Gunther heard everything they said, and quickly moved to the phone, waiting to tell Ross everything on their next phone call, which would likely be in a few minutes. But when the phone rang, and Ross asked what was happening, he hesitated after all before finally giving an answer.

"Nothing interesting." he told Ross.

"Good." came the reply. Gunther still wasn't entirely sure why he had lied, but maybe he'd done it because he knew if he helped them, Rachel would like him a little better. Yes, that was it, he decided, and from then on he would cover for them as much as they needed while they were in the coffee shop. He smiled contently.

The next day everything had gone as planned so far. They had all successfully told Ross their plans and had them accepted, at different times to make it seem less suspicious, and Ross had given his last warnings to Rachel, Phoebe and Joey to keep Monica and Chandler away from each other before they set off. Once at the motel, they settled Monica and Chandler into their room and then Joey, Phoebe and Rachel took turns standing outside it. They were happy to hear giggles inside, because it sounded like they were having a really good time.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Monica pounced on Chandler, kissing him fiercely over and over again. He held her tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss to whisper into her ear.

"I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too." Monica mumbled back before continuing her frantic assault on his lips, now also moving on to his neck and ears.

"No, Monica, stop. I mean it." She stood and stopped kissing him, pulling back. "I really love you, and this hurts more than you can imagine."

"No, I get it Chandler, I really do. I love you so much." Tears welled up in her eyes and he pulled her into a passionate embrace before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. He picked her up and led her over to the bed as they continued passionately kissing. They had just laid down on the bed, and Chandler had just gotten on top of Monica, when they heard a frantic voice from outside the door.

"Chandler! Monica!"

They broke apart and looked at each other, panicked.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked that, PLEASE review, I want to keep writing, I really do, and I hope I can soon. I promise never to abandon this story. **


End file.
